


No Regrets

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Elizabeth wants to help, and that’s what she did, but it seems like someone wants her out of the hospital and made it look like she puts her patient in danger. Everyone in the hospital suddenly thinks she is a murder, a bad doctor, but she isn’t. Only a few senior residents and attendings believe her, and of course her friends. But it seems like no matter how hard they try, Elizabeth has to return to Illinois.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

Helping people, healing people and cure rare diseases, it has been Elizabeth dreams since she was a child. Therefore, Elizabeth worked hard to become a doctor. She had good grades at school, never missed any lessons and she never gave up, even though one teacher tried to stand in her way. 

Elizabeth was able to attend the University of Chicago, which is ranked right underneath Harvard University. After graduating from the University of Chicago as the best student, she moved to Boston to get the best experience at Edenbrook Hospital. 

When she came to Edenbrook, she knew, she can’t save every patient. But when she finds out that Mrs Martinez was just in the hospital because of a rare disease that had medical treatments available, but the hospital did not want to give them to any patients because that means no more money for Rhodes Disease patient, she realised she had to do something.

When Elizabeth got notified that they don’t allow the new treatment for Mrs Martinez, she was at first angry and felt sorry for Mrs Martinez. Mrs Martinez has dreams, one time flying to Paris, just enjoying her life, instead of sitting and lying in bed in a hospital all day to get the treatment she needs to live a life without her disease.

Elizabeth knows how big the desire for adventure can be when you are stuck somewhere. It is not that she did not have the chance to travel, but during her studies, she was so focused on studying she barely had a chance to leave home. Sometimes she wished to make a journey, just like her former friends did, but somehow university was more important because she knew, one day she can travel. But Mrs Martinez? She has no hope to leave the hospital.

Then Elizabeth tried to help Mrs Martinez, no matter how hard this might be. 

It wasn't as hard as Elizabeth has thought. With the help of Dr Ethan Ramsey, she did a great job with Mrs Martinez. Each day, each minute, her health gets better. Sometimes Mrs Martinez has energy enough to go out into the hospital gardens.  
Of course, the other doctors wonder what is going on, especially Dr Landry Olson, who hates Elizabeth. Elizabeth has the highest chance to work on the diagnostic team, along with Dr Ethan Ramsey, his idol. Dr Olson tries everything to sabotage her - steal some papers, steal patient charts, and who knows what his next plan will be.

Ethan and Elizabeth just come back from their break when the leader of the hospital stands in the hallway looking at Elizabeth. “Dr Elizabeth Park?”

Ethan looks over at Elizabeth, narrows his eyes, wondering what is going on. Sienna, Rafael and Aurora stand at the side, being afraid of what is going on. But Landry has a different expression on his face.

“Yes? That is me?” Elizabeth stops walking and looks to Mr James, the one who is responsible for the hospital. 

“We got information that you’re using treatments that have not been verified by any of the higher-ranked doctors.”

Elizabeth looks over to Landry who smirks. She knows that Landry did something, that he was the one telling them that Elizabeth used the treatment without agreements.

“They are verified by labours,” Elizabeth says. 

“I am sorry to inform you, but we take off the internship instantly, please return your ID to the desk and leave the hospital instantly. But before, have you had any help?”

“No, Sir. I did it alone.” Elizabeth said, head held high. 

“Alright. Do as we said and leave the hospital, you endangered your patients, which is not acceptable.” Mr James explained.

Ethan follows Elizabeth to the desk. “What did you do?” 

Elizabeth looks around and turns to Ethan. “Be a good doctor, Ethan. There is someone who needs you and your brain. You will figure it out, read the mail I send you.” Elizabeth smiles and puts her ID card onto the desk, leaving Ethan behind.

He can't believe she kept quiet about Ethan's help. He should have gotten fired by Mr James, as much as Elizabeth. He is glad that she kept quiet, but he is sad she has to leave. He saw a good doctor in her, but he won't give her up. He will do everything he can to find a way to bring her back.

 

Before Elizabeth goes to her locker, she walks over to her friends. “I can’t believe it they throw you out,” Sienna says sadly.

“Don’t be. I have no regrets. I did what a doctor has to do, help patients. If this hospital can’t see it, then I don’t want to be a part of it. 

“I will miss you,” Rafael admits. 

“Aw, I will miss you too! It was great to meet you all.” Elizabeth says.

“That sounds like a goodbye?” Aurora wonders.

“I will go back to Illinois, here is nothing that keeps me in Boston now,” Elizabeth explains, making her friends even more shocked.

“You can’t leave, Beth!” Rafael exclaimed.

“I have to, but please don’t be strangers, alright? We have each other’s phone numbers.” Elizabeth smiles, trying to hold back her tears. “I should pack my clothes.” Elizabeth hugs everyone and then leaves to pack her stuff.

Her friends look at her, not daring to believe that Elizabeth will soon leave, not being a part of their daily life anymore. They looked up to her. She was like a role model. Ambitious, Highly Intelligent, and Caring, a doctor everyone wishes to have as a patient, and now she leaves?

“Why the sad faces?” Bryce exits the surgery, happy as always. “I just saved a patient's life, and my senior resident said, I did an excellent job. That calls for a celebration!” Bryce walks over to them, but they don’t look happy at all, it looks more like they pity him.

“Guys? What’s going on? Have I done something?” Bryce smile falls. 

“Elizabeth…” Sienna says, shaking her head, and walks away. Aurora looks away too. She can’t tell him.

“Rafael? Can you please tell me what is going on? What is with Elizabeth?” Bryce asks anxiously.

“She got fired, and now she leaves, Bryce. She leaves for Illinois, which means today is the last time we see her, the last time you see her. Right now, she packs her clothes.” Rafael explains.

Bryce looks at Rafael and then to the changing room and back to Rafael, clearly shocked by that news. Now that he wanted to tell her that he fell in love with her, she leaves? 

Rafael nods towards the door, telling him to run for her. Which he does, he runs towards the room, opening the door, revealing Elizabeth packing fast. When she hears the door opening and sees his face she sighs and slows down.

“Did you really wanted to leave, without saying goodbye?” Bryce says, almost hurt.

Elizabeth puts her last item into her bag and closes it. “I had the hope I can avoid this conversation.” Elizabeth sits down onto the bench.

“Ouch,” Bryce says, leaning against the wall. “Why Elizabeth? Did this…” he points his fingers between them. “mean nothing to you?” Bryce says in disbelief.

Elizabeth shakes her head. “It meant everything, Bryce. That is why I wanted to avoid you, because looking at you, knowing that this is the last time I see you, the last time I can smell your aftershave, the last time I can feel your hands on my skin, the last time you close to me, it nearly killed me. I just wanted to leave and not see the hurt in your eyes.” 

Bryce walks over to her, kneeling in front of her, putting his hands on her knees. “Elizabeth, but why do you have to leave in the first place? What happened?” he strokes her leg, looking at her gently.

“I helped Mrs Martinez without the agreement of the doctors. I gave her the treatment, and they found out, well Landry told them.” Elizabeth explains, looking away from Bryce, out of the window in hope she can stop the tears, but she can’t.

Bryce raises his hand, wishing away the tear that has escaped her eye. “But Mrs Martinez feels better, why do they throw you out when you did your job?” Bryce wonders, not really for her, but him. He can’t believe that the hospital doesn’t care about that.

“It doesn’t matter. I am not an intern anymore, and I probably never be again, because this won’t stay a secret.” Elizabeth strokes through her hair. 

Bryce leans his forehead on her leg, not believing that she leaves. Elizabeth strokes through his hair. “I am sorry, Bryce.” 

Bryce looks up and cups her face. “You did nothing wrong, Lizzy.” he strokes her cheek. “But before you leave, I need to tell you this.” Bryce takes a deep breath, removing his hands from her face.

“What? Is something wrong?” Elizabeth wonders.

“Not yet? Do you remember that you said, that this means something to you, it is not just a hookup?”

“Of course, I remember, I meant it,” Elizabeth responds.

“It meant everything to me, Lizzy. I am in love with you, head over heels. And seeing you leave, it breaks me.” Bryce swallows, and looks down, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Elizabeth goes down onto her knees, cuddling into Bryce's arms, sobbing into his shirt. “I am in love with you too, Bryce. The moment I entered this room and you showed your cocky personality.” she laughs between her sobs.

Bryce holds her close, inhaling her rose scent for one more time before he has to let her go. They sit like this, in their save embraces for a long time, no one can let go or no one wants to. Only the sound of a knock interrupts them, and they look up with teary eyes just to see Mr James and Mrs Martinez standing in the door, right behind is Dr Ethan Ramsey.

"Dr Elizabeth Park, I think I overreacted, based on one information that I've got. But while I investigated closer, I found out that Mrs Martinez feels completely fine. Furthermore, your patients were furious about the news that Dr Landy Olson takes your place. After I spoke with Dr Ethan Ramsey and Mrs Martinez, I concluded that I only overreacted. Instead of firing you, I should reward you for finding a cure for Rhodes Disease." Mr James takes a deep breath. "And saving one of our best diagnostic medical doctors, Dr Banerji."

Bryce's eyes widen he looks over to Elizabeth, but he cannot say anything. He stands up, helping Elizabeth up.

“In addition, Mrs Martinez told me that you were the one who never gave her up nor her dreams. And because of you, she can fulfil her dreams of going to Paris.” Mr James explains.

“You are?” Elizabeth smiles at Mrs Martinez. 

“Yes, thanks to you, darling. Even though I am sorry we interrupted this moment.” she winks, which makes Elizabeth and Bryce laugh.

“You are allowed to interrupt Mrs M,” Bryce says, holding Elizabeth in his arms.

"So, I return your ID and invite you to the event next week, where the hospital rewards you for being the youngest doctor who cured two incredible rare diseases. The hospital, also, promotes you to the diagnostic team, where you will work among Dr Ethan Ramsey. Your internship had ended now, and you are now a doctor at Edenbrook Hospital." Mr James explains. "Now excuse me, I have to prepare everything for next week." 

“Thank you, Mr James.” Elizabeth smiles and then turns over to Bryce, grinning up at him. “I don’t have to leave.” 

“Thank god.” He smiles down and captures her lips in a soft and slow kiss. Elizabeth smiles into the kiss but breaks it before it can get any further because Ethan and Mrs Martinez are still in the door.

Elizabeth turns to Ethan. “Well, now you have me on your side all day, Dr Ramsey.” She smirks. 

“I already regret it. Mr James, I have –“ Elizabeth hits him jokingly. “Stop!” she laughs. “But for real, thank you. I know it’s you who made Mr James see what I’ve accomplished.” 

“Not only me, but Mrs Martinez, who was furious when she found out Dr Olson will take over. She demanded to be revisited, by you, only you. And so were Kara, and the other patients of you. They only wanted to be checked by you. So, Mr James got curious, and we told him everything.” Ethan explains.

“Thank you, I think, I will say thank you to each of my patients the next time I see them.” Elizabeth smiles. “But now excuse me, I have to tell my friends I stay and then spend a wonderful evening with a special one.”

“That is my cue to leave. See you tomorrow morning, Rookie.” Ethan says, laughing and walking away.

Elizabeth laughs too and turns back to Mrs Martinez. “And I wish you a wonderful time in Paris.” 

“Thank you, my dear. I’ll send you the prettiest postcard.” Mrs Martinez hugs her.

“Of course, you will.” Elizabeth grins and looks after Mrs Martinez before turning to Bryce.

“I heard the words, wonderful evening with a special one?” he smirks, grabbing Elizabeth by her waist, pulling her against his chest. 

“Yes, but who said it’s you?” Elizabeth grins. 

Bryce laughs. “You are unbelievable, come on let us tell our friends that we still have you around, not as an intern but as a real doctor, damn, I didn’t know you can get any sexier,” he smirks.

“Dr Bryce Lahela, you are unbelievable, not me.” Elizabeth laughs, and they walk out, happy that they can be together, and taking their relationship to the next level.


End file.
